


Good & Evil

by MarinetteRollingStone3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinetteRollingStone3/pseuds/MarinetteRollingStone3
Summary: Sestry zrozené z dobra a zla, sestry, co měli být nadějí, bohužel se ale stali zkázou. Proto jméno Riddleovi zůstalo vepsané v srdcích všech kouzelníků světa.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter & Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle, James Potter & Original Female Character(s), James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Peter Pettigrew & Original Female Character(s), Remus Lupin & Dorcas Meadowes, Remus Lupin & Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black & Marlene McKinnon, Sirius Black & Original Female Character(s), Tom Riddle | Voldemort & Original Female Character(s), Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

_Byl to jeden z těch šedivých dnů kdy by se ven nechtělo žádné živé duši, ale v tom šedivém dni přeci jen někdo stál. Dvě dívky na první pohled naprosto stejné ale přitom tak moc odlišné stálu uprostřed hřbitova. ,,Kdybys se podívala do zrcadla z Erisedu co by jsi viděla?“ zeptala se tiše dívka o kousek menší a z kratšími vlasy než druhá dívka po jejím boku. ,,Dívku o které se říkalo že je zrozená z čistého dobra, dívku která měla být nadějí. Pátou pobertkou, dívku, která kdysi milovala celým svým srdcem, dívku, kterou jsem já milovala celým svým srdce. Dívku, kterou jsem dřív byla. Dívku, kterou jsem chtěla a stále chci být. Problémem v tom všem je ale to že ta dívka je už dávno mrtvá“ odpověděla druhá dívka z delšími vlasy a tmavšíma očima. Pohled měla upřený na náhrobní kámen, kde leželi její kdysi nejlepší přátelé._

_,,Viděla bych je. Viděla bych Poberty, své přátelé znovu spolu. Jenže je v tom problém. Jeden poberta padl za lásku ke svému synovi, druhý byl tak odvážný že se za pomstu pro svého nejlepšího přítele nechal zatknout, třetí je proklet měsícem, čtvrtý je možná prachsprostý zrádce, a pátou… Pátou pobertku si nikdo nepamatuje, pátá dovolila, aby bylo zničeno všechno“ pokračovala dívka a do očí se jí nahrnuli slzy. ,,Pokaždé když se podívám do jeho očí uvidím svoji nejlepší kamarádku, tu zrzku z divokým úsměvem a plameny ve svém srdci, kdykoliv kdy se na něj podívám vidím muže kterého jsem milovala, muže kterého jsem nechala odejít jen abych ho ochránila, ale nakonec musel stejně padnout“ její hlas se lámal jako skořápka. Dívka z kratšími vlasy se natáhla a jemně chytla svoji sestru za ruku._

_Začalo to před lety věštbou, která je určila jako dobro a zlo, ty, co mají být zkázou ale i nadějí pro celý kouzelnický svět. Byli to sestry, které byli vydané na pospas celého světa. Neznali svoji minulost neznali, kým jsou a přes to byli předurčení. Sestry, jež nesli jméno Riddle tak jako jejich bratr byli předurčení k tomu nejhoršímu činu. Byli předurčené k poražení jejich bratra. Vybírají si bitvu, kterou se pokusí vyhrát. Nedokázali se vzdát svého bratra a zklamali všem co jim bylo předurčeno, ale zeptal se jich někdo někdy jestli chtějí být těmi předurčenými? Možná že ale i přes to se Jméno Cameron a Willow Riddle vyrijí do srdcí mnoha čarodějů, nebo budou navždy zapomenuty a stanou se pouhou legendou a pohádkou který si bude brzo vyprávět celý kouzelnický svět._

* * *

,,Dneska mu vyprávím pohádku já“ usmál se muž na svojí zrzavou ženu. ,,Jistě lásko, jdu ti zatím připravit večeři“ usmála se zrzka a políbila svého muže na tvář. Odešel do dětského pokoje, kde rozsvítil světlo a podíval se na své dvě sotva roční děti. ,,Dneska ti povím pohádku, pohádku která byla kdysi realitou“ usmál se muž a sedl si do křesla vedle kolébky. ,,Před mnoha lety se narodily tři děti, trojčata přesněji. Dvě dívky a jeden chlapec. Jejích jména byla Cameron, Willow a Tom“ pronesl muž začátek jeho pohádky a cítil, jak ho ode dveří někdo sleduje, proto se otočil.

,,To si ráda poslechnu“ ozval se hlas hnědovlasé ženy. ,,Ty ten příběh přeci znáš, prožila jsi ho“ zasmál se když jí sledoval. ,,Možná že si chci jen připomenout staré časy“ žena pokrčila rameny a muž se zasmál. ,,Tak si sedni a poslouchej bez přerušování“ muž nadzvedl obočí. ,,Pokud nebudeš nic říkat špatně tak tě přerušovat nebudu“ pronesla tvrdohlavě žena. ,,Jsi strašná“ utrousil muž a odvrátil pohled, to byla možná jeho chyba, kdyby se na ní ještě minutu díval, zahlédl by slzy v jejích očích a možná by to pochopil. ,,Dva ze sourozenců byli zařazení do Zmijozelu, a potom tu byla ta výjimečná dívka.

Byla odtrhnutá od své jediné rodiny, byli dána do Nebelvíru. Myslela si, že její srdce zůstane navždy zlomené, a že bude sirotkem, dokud nepoznala čtyři mega úžasné poberty“ pronesl muž a schytal ránu polštářem. ,,Stali se rodinou, a ona se stala jednou z nich, slíbili si že se nikdy nerozdělí, ale nastal den. Den kdy se největší zlo probudilo. Zlo, které dřímalo v jejich bratrovi. Ty dvě dívky, se museli rozdělit. Jedna podlehla bratrovi, nutnosti mít rodinu a stala se zlou. Druhá na boj zůstala sama. A protože nemohla dovolit, aby ohrozila ty, které miluje, dovolila chlapcům jemž slíbila navždy zapomenout“ promluvil muž.

,,Ale na tebe to jaksi nefungovalo“ pronesla tiše hnědovláska. ,,Ale byl tu jeden chlapec, chlapec který nedokázal zapomenout. Jak by také mohl zapomenout, když jeho krev nese její jméno“ pronesl tiše muž a ženě steklo několik slz. Z chodby se ozvala rána a oba dva sebou cukly. ,,Jdu se podívat co se děje, zůstaň s nimi“ usmál se muž, a ženu píchlo u srdce. Věděla to, věděla že teď ho vidí naposledy, že to je poslední úsměv, který kdy uvidí. Povzdechla si a podívala se do kolébky na malé dítě a usmála se. ,,Možná že jednou budeš jedinou památkou po Cameron Riddlové“ vydechla tiše žena a políbila jí na čelo.

,,Utíkej!“ zrzavá žena vyběhla schody a vykřikla na svou hnědovlasou kamarádku. ,,Utíkej… A ochraň je“ vydechla tiše se slzami. Hnědovláska přikývla a kouzlem se přemístila několik metrů od domu. Viděla záblesky zelené barvy a cítila, jak se všechno rozpadá. Padla na koleno do trávy a začala plakat. Věděla, co musí udělat, ale nechtěla. Chtěla jen o vteřinu nebo snad o minutu déle pro své dva nejlepší kamarády, aby jim stihla říct, že je má ráda a naposledy obejmout. Chtěla jen minutu na to, aby je mohla zachránit, ale nemohla to udělat její úkol bylo něco jiného i když to nenáviděla.


	2. Beginning of the end

Seděla jsem na parapetě okna, dívala jsem se na zasněžené okolí, dotkla jsem se okenního skla, mráz se mě dotýkal i přes zavřené okno, na skle se objevil otisk mé dlaně, jelikož jsem byla jedenáctileté dítě, otisk byl zcela malý vypadal nevině a bezcenně. Obestoupil mě chlad všude dokola, nebyla mi zima z nějakého důvodu mi chlad dodával teplo a odvahu do mého těla. Sníh se rozprostíral po pozemcích sirotčince. sirotčinec byl kapitola sama o sobě, byl sám o sobě chladný a děsivý sníh tomu, ale ještě víc pomohl. Ten sirotčinec mi vždy naháněl hrůzu, vždy když jsem se na něj podívala do mysli se mi vkrádaly podivné myšlenky. Jako by to nebyl pouze obyčejná budova kde jsou opatrování sirotci, budova vypadala jako by byla spálená, jako by nám chtěla předat nějaký vzkaz. Jako by nám chtěla předat vzkaz do budoucnosti. Před něčím nás ochránit.

Zavřela jsem oči a povzdechla jsem si. Přiblížila jsem se ke sklu na které jsem dýchla, na něm se okamžitě oběvila námraza a já se dotkla svých rtů. Přiblížila jsem svoji ruku k námraze a cítila jsem jak ze mě vyšlo neznámé teplo, neznámý oheň který námrazu zničil. ,,Bojíš se toho kým jsi že ano?" ozval se hluboký hlas. Otočila jsem se abych zahlédla postaršího muže z pár vráskami. Polodlouhými vousy a měsíčními brýlemi. ,,Bojíš se toho že jsi monstrum že ano?" zeptal se znovu a sedl si na postel mé sestry. ,,Co když už jsem monstrum?" zeptala jsem se tiše naprosto ignorující to že je v mém pokoji neznámí člověk. ,,Nejsi. Jsi malé nevinné dítě" odporoval mi muž a pokynul mi abych si sedla na svojí vlastní postel, netušila jsem proč ale udělala jsem to, možná bych mu neměla věřit, ale věřila jsem.

Zvedla jsem hlavu a podívala jsem se mu do očí v těch pláli drobné mihotavé jiskřičky které působily spíše mile než přísně. ,,Kdo-Kdo jsem?" zeptala jsem se tiše na otázku na kterou jsem chtěla znát odpověď celý můj život. ,,Jsi spousty věcí" promluvil hlubokým hlasem a já jsem ně těžko polkla. ,,Ale to hlavní z toho všeho, jsi mocná čarodějka" vysvětlil mi a já jsem vytřeštila oči. ,,To-To nemůžete myslet vážně" vydechla jsem tiše. ,,Řekni mi Cameron nestalo se ti někdy něco podivného? Přímo kouzelného?" zeptal se mě a já jsem se zamyslela a zavzpomínala. ,,Možná" vydechla jsem tiše. ,,Jsi čarodějka Cameron, jsi mocná čarodějka, a proto se musíš naučit ovládat magii která v tobě žije, proto se mnou musíš odjet do školy čar a kouzel" vysvětloval mi a já jsem ho chvíli nechápavě sledovala, myslela jsem si že jsem ve snu, ale pokud ne tak co budu dělat.

,,Bez mých sourozenců nejdu nikam" vydechla jsem tvrdohlavě a on se lehce usmál. ,,Tom Riddle, Willow Riddle a Cammeron Riddle" promluvil ke mě a já se zamračila jak znal jména mých sourozenců? V ten moment jsem se začala bát víc něž kdykoliv jindy, hrudník se mi sevřel na úroveň toho že jsem se nedokázala nadechnout a sevřela jsem ruce v pěst. ,,Znám vás všechny tři... Jste dvě sestry dobra a zla" pronesl ke mně a já jsem si lehce poposedla na posteli. ,,Co když vám nevěřím?" zeptala jsem se tiše a odvrátila jsem pohled. ,,Myslím to vážně, vím že někde ve vnitru svého srdce tomu věříš" promluvil ke mě a dal mi jeho velkou ruku na mé rameno. ,,Mluvil jsem s každým zvlášť teď už je to pouze vaše rozhodnutí ale vlak na nikoho nečeká" promluvil tiše a odešel z mého pokoje, zůstala jsem stát na jednom místě jako zamrzlá.

Nakonec jsem ale vyběhla ze dveří svého pokoje a běžela jsem za tím mužem. Zastavila jsem se na místě když jsem zahlédla i své sourozence jak stojí před ním. Rychle jsem došla k nim a chytla jsem je za ruce, které začali zářit zlatou barvou a já vykřikla úlekem. ,,Je to pravda vy jste ti sourozenci o kterých mluvila věštba" vydal muž a já jsem se na něj nechápavě dívala ,,Co prosím?" vydala moje sestra nejistým hlasem jelikož já jsem se k ničemu neměla, bylo to jako bych ztratila hlas. ,,Jste tři sourozenci trojčata o které mluvila věštba mátě být nadějí pro Bradavice, ale také můžete být jejich zkázou" pronesl k nám a já jsem se na něj nechápavě dívala, proč nás hledal když můžeme být zkázou. ,,Ale já to cítím" podíval se na mě a mě se sevřel hrudník.

,,Jeden jediný z vás je na tolik silný, má v sobě více dobra než kdokoliv jiný, Ona se stane tou poslední nadějí i v moment kdy se bude zdát že je na tom ze všeho nejhůř i v moment kdy se bude zdát že se naděje vytratila, se objeví ona a dá nám víru do srdce, víru kterou všichni brzo ztratí" začal mluvit a já jsem se podívala na Toma který to nechápal o nich víc než já. ,,Jak zní ta věštba?" zeptala jsem se ho nejistě doufajíc že už mi nebude hůř než teď, jelikož právě teď jsem cítila jak celé mé tělo ovládl veškerý strach který jsem v sobě schovávala. ,,Dívky zrozené z dobra a zla ty co mají být nadějí ale i zkázou, a chlapec jemuž pomoci už není. Jedna sestra bojující až do selhání svých sil, druhá ze sester ta kterou láká temnota pohltit se nechá, jedna jediná ze sester si nakonec musí vybírat mezi tím co je správné a tím co je snadné.

Mezi tím kým doopravdy je a mezí svou rodinou. Po jeho pádu se vrací do svého domova plného bolesti aby ochránila zdánlivě poslední naději Bradavic" pronesl a já cítila jak mi srdce vynechalo jeden úder. ,,Ještě ale něco" pronesl k nám a já si už nebyla jistá jestli to chci slyšet. ,,Chlapec který zapomněl na to kým je, Dívka která bojovala až do skonání všech svých sil, dívka která se nechala ovládnout vlastním bratrem, Chlapec který přežil a Chlapec který nikdy nedostal na výběr" dokončil to a já jsem se zamračila. ,,Proč nás hledáte když můžeme být i zkázou?" zeptala jsem se nejistě, muž se na mě podíval, bylo to jako by jediným pohledem zvládl prohledat celou mojí duši a to se mi nelíbilo. ,,Protože věřím v to že každý člověk může být zachráněn" pronesl ke mě tiše a já jsem k němu zvedla hlavu, byli jsme tak všichni, ale bylo to jako by mluvil jen ke mě.

,,Myslíte si to?" zeptala jsem se tiše. ,,Chci v to věřit Cameron, chci věřit v to že nikdo není nikdy úplně ztracen" vydechl ke mě. ,,Proč v to chcete věřit?" zeptala jsem se. ,,Protože věřím v to že člověk kterého jsem kdysi miloval může být stále ještě zachráněn" promluvil a odvrátil ode mě pohled, ucítila jsem to, cítila jsem záchvěv jeho bolesti. ,,Věřím v to že zítra vás potkám v Bradavicích. Cameron moc kterou máš je divoký oheň, a ten oheň musí být buď spoutaný nebo ovládnutý. Jestli že ho ale spoutáš, bude to stát život lidí které miluješ a možná i tvůj vlastní. Ovládnout ten oheň bude dlouhá cesta ale užitečná. Je to ale tvoje moc, a tvoje rozhodnutí" usmál se na mě muž a následně zmizel. Podívala jsem se na své sourozence a na těžko jsem polkla, musela jsem učinit své rozhodnutí, ať už bude jakékoliv.

* * *

_,,Pama-Pamatujete si na ten první den kdy jsme se potkali?" zeptala jsem se když jsem tiše seděla v ředitelně z roztřesenými rukami. ,,Ano pamatuji. Pamatuji si na tu malou holčičku" usmál se tiše a já se snažila zastavit své slzy. ,,Proč jste ve mě věřil?" zeptala jsem se nechápavě a on si povzdechl. ,,Když jsem za tebou poprvé došel, viděl jsem vyděšenou holčičku. Zeptal jsem se tě jestli se bojíš kým jsi, jestli se bojíš toho že se staneš monstrem" vysvětlil mi a já se na něj podívala. ,,A... C-Co když tím monstrem už jsem?" zeptala jsem se na stejnou otázku jako kdysi. ,,Tenkrát jsem ti odpověděl že nejsi, že jsi pouze malé nevinné dítě, ale dneska už jím nejsi. Viděla jsi válku. Zažila jsi smutek, nenávist, zradu, bolest, čelila jsi tváří v tvář temnotě" mluvil téměř monotóním hlasem jako by byl tělo bez duše._

_,,Dneska už ti mohu říct jen jedno. Věřím v to že nejsi monstrum a v to musíš věřit i ty. Nikdy-Nikdy se nesmíš bát toho kým jsi se stala. Nikdy se nesmíš být toho čím jsi." pronesl ke mě a já jsem se nadechla. ,,Proč-proč mi stále pomáháte i po tom všem?" tak moc jsem si přála aby mě odsoudil. ,,Cameron ten první den jsem tě sem přivedl, přivedl jsem tě do tohoto všeho. A zůstanu v tomto až do konce. Nemůžeme jen tak odejít z této války s temnotou dokud neskončí. Pokud selžeme, všechno co jsme kdy obětovali bude pro nic." pronesl ke mě a mě steklo několik slz. ,,Jenže já jsem sama, jsem sirotek" vydala jsem plačtivě. ,,To je to o co jim jde, aby sis přesně tohle myslela, protože to tě oslabuje, to že se cítíš sama, a díky tomu oni vyhrávají" vysvětloval mi a já jsem si dala kolena k bradě a obejmula své nohy._

_,,Já- Já Brumbále asi vím co mám udělat, ale co když, co když na to nejsem dostatečně silná. Co když to nedokážu?" bála jsem se odpovědi ale musela jsem znát pravdu. ,,Potom jsme všichni ztracení" těžce vydechl a já jsem si skousla spodní ret. ,,Otázkou v této situaci je jestli to nedokážeš nebo zda-li to dokázat nechceš" pokračoval a já jsem se zasekla. Byl a stále je můj bratr, nebo ho Voldemort už zabil? ,,Cameron, na světě existují věci které jsou silnější než krev. Ale je jen na nás kterou stranu si vybereme, protože věřím v to že nikdo není nikdy úplně ztracen pro každého vždy existuje naděje na návrat, ale polož otázku sama sobě. Není pro něj už moc pozdě?" zeptal se mě a po té odešel ze své vlastní kanceláře a tak jako tenkrát mě nechal za sebou před tím nejtěžším rozhodnutím mého života._


	3. Hogwarts

**Z pohledu Willow**

Moje sestra byla v posledních dnech hodně tichá a já jsem se o ní bála. Náš bratr Tom se jí snažil rozmluvit nebo donutit jíst ale nepovedlo se mu to. Takže to dopadlo tak že naše sestra už tři dny nejedla s nikým nemluvila a celkově byla dost mimo. Seděla jsem v Tomově pokoji a přemýšlela jsem. ,,Myslíš si že bude v pořádku?“ zeptala jsem se tiše. Tom zvedl hlavu a podíval se na mě. ,,Jistě že bude v pořádku je to naše sestra vždy byla ta silnější z nás všech“ usmál se na mě a já jsem sklonila hlavu k zemi. ,,Toho se bojím vždy byla ta silná ale i ona cítí bolest“ pronesla jsem z povzdechem. ,,Já vím Willow a slibuji ti že pokud naše sestra padne na kolena my tam budeme pro ni“ usmál se na mě a pohladil mě po paži.

Usmála jsem se a zvedla jsem se na nohy. ,,Jdu se na ní podívat“ usmála jsem se. Tom přikývl a vtiskl mi polibek na čelo pro dobrou noc. ,,Popřej jí dobrou noc“ usmál se na mě a já jsem přikývla. Vydala jsem se k našemu pokoji, kde jsem otevřela dveře a podívala jsem se na svoji sestru která seděla na posteli v turku, a tupě se dívala na stěnu. ,,Cam jsi v pořádku?" zeptala jsem se jí opatrně, když jsme se s ní postavily na pevné nohy. ,,Třeští mi hlava jako ještě nikdy, mám pocit že to jsou střepy co mi brzo rozbijí hlavu" pronesla a já jsem se musela nad její definicí toho co cítí uchechtnout. ,,Zítra bychom měli do Bradavic... Jsi připravená chceš jet?" zeptala jsem se jía Camm se na něj podívala. ,,Jdeme do toho musíme to zkusit" pronesla Camm a já jsem se šťastně usmála.

Věděla jsem, že uvnitř sebe se Cameron něčeho bála, ale nechtěla o tom mluvit, chtěla to ignorovat, a já jsem to respektovala. Hned jak začalo svítat obě dvě jsme se museli vzbudit. Po pravdě jsme mohli spát ještě hodinu, ale náš bratr se nás rozhodl vzbudit, nikdy jsem netušila že moje jedenáctiletá sestra zná tolik nadávek. ,,Už se uklidni“ pronesla jsem když si brblala pod nos při balení jejích kufru. ,,Na tebe nevilil ocet!“ odsekla mi a já jsem se musela uchechtnou. ,,Nezlob se ty přece ráda děláš vtípky“ zasmála jsem se. ,,Ne v šest hodin ráno“ vydechla jednoduše a prohrábla si vlasy. Jakmile jsme si dobalili vydali jsme se za naším bratrem a opatrovatelkou která nás na nádraží měla zavést.

Na nádraží to bylo zvláštní všichni se loučili z rodinami, my tu neměli nikoho, my tu měli pouze jeden toho druhého. Podívala jsem se na Cam měla smutek v očích, dobře jsem věděla že toužila po rodině, rodičích místu, kde by se cítila že je doma. Ze sirotčince si nás ale nikdy nikdo nevzal, všichni se nás bály, protože jsme byli jiní a dle všech divní. ,,lidi..." oslovila nás Cam viděla jsem jak se jí svíral ,,Cokoliv" oznámil jí Tomi viděla jsem jak se na nás Cam podívala. ,,Slibme si že se nerozdělíme nikdy ať už se stane cokoliv" šeptla k nám, podívala jsem se na Toma a usmála jsem se. ,,Slibujeme" pronesli jsme sborově a společně jsme nastoupili do vlaku. Prošli jsme všechny kupé v jednom bylo volné místo jen pro dva byla to Zmijozelská část vlaku. ,,Jděte já najdu jiné kupé" usmála se na nás Cam, podívala jsem se na ní a povzdechla jsem si. ,,Dobře potkáme se v Bradavicích slibuji budeme spolu" usmála jsem se na ní a políbila jsem jí na čelo to samé udělal okamžitě i Tom.

Sedli jsme si ke třem klukům a třema holkám. ,,Jsem Andromeda Blacková, toto je Bellatrix Black, Narcissa Black, Lucius Malfoy, Regulus Black a Severus Snape" usmála se na nás Andromeda a já jsem jí úsměv oplatila, necítila jsem se dobře chyběla mi Ann, potřebovala jsem jí bez ní jsem se cítila dost... Prázdně. Opřela jsem si hlavu o Tomovo rameno a dívala jsem se z okna snažím se zapomenout na ten pocit naprosté prázdnoty. Cesta ubýhala pomalu, a mě se zdálo že je až moc nekonečná, měla jsem pocit že dokud u sebe nebudu mít sestru, nikdy za celou tu cestu nebudu mít pocit že se alespoň trochu blížíme. ,,Tomi nenajdeme raději Cam?" šeptla jsem k němu z třesoucím se hlasem a nadějí v očích. Tom se na mě podíval a lehce kývnul, společně jsme se oba dva zvedli a šli jme hledat Cam. Našli jsme jí v naprosto prázdném kupé kam jsme si k ní sedli. ,,Co tu děláte?" zasmála se a já jsem jí obejmula okolo ramen. ,,nikdy tě neopustíme" usmála jsem se a Tom jí dal pusu na tvář.

Konečně jsme dojeli do Bradavic, a vystupovali jsme z vlaku, okamžitě jsem zahlédla poloobra který svolával všechny prvňáky k sobě. ,,Prvňáci ke mně!!" křičel, popadla jsem své sourozence za ruku a táhla jsem je k němu. Na chvíli se na nás podíval ale potom opět začal vysvětlovat co a jak. Nastoupily jsme do loděk a jeli jsme přes nějaké jezero k velkému majestátnímu hradu. ,,Vypadá to... Kouzelně" vydechla Cam a já jsem se musela pousmát, měla pravdu, byla to pravda, podívala jsem se na Toma ten se okouzleně díval na hrad. Za nedlouho jsme měli vystoupit z loděk a převzala si nás starší žena v zeleném oděvu a špičatém klobouku která nás odvedla až do takzvané velké síně. Měli jsme se postavit do řady s tím že nás budou brzo rozřazovat a já měla divný nepříjemný pocit ve svém hrudníku.

,,Cammeron Rain Riddle!" zvolala žena jak jsme později zjistili profesorka McGonagallová. Cam se posadila na stoličku kde jí dali klobouk na hlavu, trvalo to jen pár vteřin než klobouk vyřkl verdikt který se nám měl stát osudným. ,,Nebelvír!!" zasekla jsem se.,,Willow Winter Riddle" zvolali i mé jméno letmo jsem se podívala na svou sestru která se podívala k Nebelvírským. Sedla jsem si na stoličku a na hlavu mi posadili moudrý klobouk. _,,Další z trojčat naděje a zkázy, srdce se ti dělí na dvě strany, kolej tvé sestry nebo kolej kam víš že půjde tvůj bratr? Jsi rozhodnutá kam, ale až moc pozdě zjistíš že to co sis vybrala je chyba a tvé rozhodnutí později už nebude možné zvrátit, obzvlášť pro tvoji sestru"_ klobouk mi mluvil hlavě a mě se sevřel hrudník, očekávající ten osudný verdikt. ,,Zmijozel" zvolal mojí kolej, sesedla jsem a utíkala jsem k tleskajícímu stolu. ,,Tom Marvolo Riddle!" zastavila jsem se v pohybu a pohlédla jsem na svého bratra, nepřemýšlející nad tím že od Nebelvírského stolu mě sleduje moje sestra. ,,Zmijozel" zvolal Klobouk a já jsem se rozeběhla obejmout svého bratra.

,,Až budeme mít čas promluvíme si z Cammie" usmál se na mě a já jsem ihned přikývla a společně jsme si sedli ke stolu na proti lidem které jsme potkali ve vlaku. Jeden z nich Regulus se podivně mračil a já jsem nechápala proč. ,,Co se děje?" zeptala jsem se ho, Regulus sebou lehce trhl a podíval se z povzdechem na mě. ,,Můj bratr, je v Nebelvíru. Bojím se o něj. Naše rodina je čistokrevná a neakceptuje nic jiného než Zmijozel. Bojím se co mu udělají" přiznal se tiše a já jsem se zamračila. ,,Proč tak potichu?" zeptala jsem se nechápavě. ,,Bella to nesmí slyšet nemá ho kvůli tomu ráda, nesmí vědět že mi na něm záleží" pronesl ke mě a já jsem se zamračila. ,,Takhle je to v čistokrevných rodinách normální?" zeptala jsem se a on se na mě nechápavě podíval. ,,Ty nejsi z čistokrevné rodiny?" nechápal zatím co jsme čekali až začne ředitel mluvit.

,,Ne nejsem" odmítla jsem a on se zamračil. ,,A přes to jste se dostali do Zmijozelu... Zvláštní" vydechl tiše a já jsem se zamračila, co to sakra mělo znamenat? Nechala jsem to být a otočila jsem se na svého bratra a stejně tak jako on jsem si vzala něco k snědku. Brumbál dokončil proslov a nás zavolali lidé ze starších ročníků prefekti kteří nás měli zavést do našich pokojů ale já jsem je nevnímala, bez mojí sestry v pokoji se budu cítit prázdná, my dvě jako holky jsme vždy všechno sdíleli a to hlavně náš pokoj, a bez ní to tam bude jiné než normálně, možná i trochu tiché a opuštěnější než jsem doufala že by to mohlo být. Povzdechla jsem si a sedla jsem si na postel ze zeleným povlakem. Nemohu se cítit dobře, nemohu být doma když vedle mě není moje šílená sestra.

* * *

_,,Věděl jste už tenkrát, už první den v Bradavicích jste věděl co se nás stane?" zeptala jsem se tiše když jsem seděla v jeho kanceláři. ,,Rád bych řekl že ano. Část z toho jsem věděl. Viděl jsem tvé pouto z tvojí sestrou a doufal jsem že díky tomu to bude jiné ale nedošlo mi že přesně proto se potřebujete oddělit" vydal ze sebe a já jsem se na něj nechápavě podívala. ,,Willow vím jak moc to bolí, ale ti nejdůležitější lidé v tvém životě jsou teď a tady v téhle místnosti" pronesl ke mě a já jsem se otočila jen abych viděla ji, svojí sestru jak se na mě lehce usmívá. ,,Jenže já ztratila všechny, všechny kromě mé sestry" vydechla jsem tiše a on sklonil zrak k zemi, cítila jsem jak mi po tvářích stékají kapičky hořkých slz. ,,Willow neplač protože zemřeli, usmívej se protože tví přátelé žili" pronesl ke mě a já se zamračila._

_,,Ne... Já nemám přátelé... Já mám rodinu, a i kdybych měla zachránit jenom jednoho z pobertů, zachráním ho" pronesla jsem a moje sestra se na mě podívala. ,,Willow jste dobří lidé, nestávejte se těmi zlými" pronesl k nám a já jsem se zasekla. ,,A možná celou tu dobu lžeš jenom sám sobě, možná nejsme dobří lidé. Možná že jsme ti špatní lidé kteří předstírají že jsou dobří" pronesla jsem k němu. ,,Ne Willow, nejste vím to, vidím to" pronesl k nám a já si setřela několik slz. ,,Vím že to dokážete, vím že ho dokážete porazit" promluvil k nám a já jsem pokroutila hlavou. ,,Ne Brumbále! Vy to nechápete! Rodina se k sobě neotáčí zády, ani v moment kdy se oni otočí zády k nám!" odsekla jsem mu a cítila jsem stisk ruky mojí sestry na mém rameni, nemluvila ale věděla jsem že se mnou souhlasí._

_,,Je to náš bratr ať je od nás daleko jen čtvrt míle nebo přes polovinu světa vždy bude naším bratrem" promluvila konečně moje sestra a já jsem se lehce usmála a chytla jsem ho za ruku. ,,Cameron, Willow musíte si vybrat stranu, nemůžete být na obou stranách zároveň, musíte si vybrat za co chcete bojovat. Protože ať už chceme nebo ne válka se k nám blíží a vy se musíte rozhodnout, já to rozhodnutí ani za jednu z vás rozhodnout nemohu, ale věřím ve vás, vím že se rozhodnete podle svého nejlepšího úsudku" usmál se na nás a já jsem se podívala na Cameron. Nepodívala se na mě a já věděla proč, protože se nechtěla vzdát Toma ale věděla že jeho strana není ta strana za kterou by měla bojovat, ani jedna z nás nechtěla přiznat že Toma jsme už dávno ztratili._


	4. Marauders

**Z pohledu Cameron**

,,Vypadá to... Kouzelně" vydechla jsem a zahlédla jsem jak se Willow pousmála. Podívala jsem se na Toma ten se okouzleně díval na hrad. Za nedlouho jsme měli vystoupit z loděk a převzala si nás starší žena v zeleném oděvu a špičatém klobouku která nás odvedla až do takzvané velké síně. Měli jsme se postavit do řady s tím, že nás budou brzo rozřazovat a já měla divný nepříjemný pocit ve svém hrudníku. ,,Cammeron Rain Riddle!" zvolala žena jak jsme později zjistili profesorka McGonagallová moje jméno. Posadila jsem se na stoličku a zavřela jsem oči, když jsem cítila, jak mi na hlavu položila klobouk. _,,Cameron Riddle jsem rád že jsi tady, čekal jsem na tebe už dlouho. Je to složité, chceš zůstat ze svými sourozenci, ale jsi odvážná, tvrdohlavá, silná možná až moc, snažíš se být silná i přes to že jsi zlomená a máš strach._

 _Dneska už jsem někoho takového zařadil. Je to složité. Vyroste z tebe silná a mocná čarodějka ale k tomu musíš mít tu správnou kolej. Obávám se, že proto nebudeš moct své sourozence následovat“_ promluvil v mé hlavě a já jsem se zamračila a začala jsem rychleji dýchat. _,,Neměj strach Cameron, slibuji ti že nikdy nebudeš sama a už nikdy nebudeš znovu sirotek“_ oznámil mi a já jsem čekala na jeho verdikt. _,,Nebelvír!“_ prohlásil mojí kolej, na těžko jsem polkla a pomalu jsem se vydala ke svému stolu. ,,Willow Winter Riddle“ zvolali jméno mojí sestry a já jsem sevřela oční víčka k sobě. ,,Zmijozel!“ vykřikl klobouk a já jsem sledovala jak moje sestra nejistě šla ke svému stolu a já se jen modlila aby byli alespoň oni dva spolu v jedné koleji. ,,Tomas Marvolo Riddle“ zvolali jeho jméno. ,,Zmijozel!“ vykřikl klobouk a já si oddechla, alespoň oni budou spolu.

Sledovala jsem celé zařazování snažila jsem se ignorovat zmijozelský stůl kde seděli mí sourozenci. ,,James Potter!!" zvolali a já jsem nadále pozorovala co se děje, u toho kluka jeho přátel i nějaké rudovlásky po boku černovlásky byli zařazení do Nebelvíru. Kluci si šli sednout někam do zadu ke konci stolu holky, ale došli ke mně. ,,Ahoj mohli bychom si přisednout?" zeptala se černovláska nejistě a já jsem se usmála a kývla hlavou. ,,Určitě jsem Cammeron Riddle a vy?" zeptala jsem se jich. ,,Jsem Lily Evans a tohle je Marlene McKinnon a Dorcas Medows" představila je rudovláska a já jsem se usmála, byli opravdu krásné.

Ředitel Bradavic Albus Brumbál měl krátký proslov o tom, co smíme a nesmíme. Neposlouchala jsem ho, snažila jsem se soustředit jen na své myšlenky a na kručení ve svém břiše. ,,My už chceme žrát!!" ozval se černovlasý kluk myslím že se jmenuje Sirius Black. Z holkama jsme se na něj podívali viděla jsem, jak jeden jejich blonďatý kamarád mlátí hlavou do stolu a druhý se snaží nesmát. ,,Jistě aby nám zde pan Black náhodou neumřel hlady pusťte se do jídla" usmál se na nás Brumbála a já jsem se podívala na holky, měla jsem tušení že takhle to od teď bude vždycky.

Z holkama jsme se vydali do společenské místnosti Nebelvíru, rozhlédla jsem se bylo to tu kouzelné, ale kousek mě mi chyběl, tedy vlastně dva kousky ze mě. ,,Cam jdeme do pokoje potom dojdi ano?" usmála se Lily a dala mi ruku na rameno, podívala jsem se na ni a z jemným úsměvem jsem okamžitě přikývla. Když holky odešli sedla jsem si na pohovku u krbu a zahleděla jsem se do ohně. Do společenské místnosti vešli oni čtyři kluci, kteří byli dneska zařazení, tupě jsem čuměla do krbu ani jsem si neuvědomila že mi stéká několik slz. Zahlédla jsem stíny a potom jak si vedle mě sedli čtyři chlapci.

Kluk z brílemi mu palcem zvedl hlavu a já jsem se na ně podívala. ,,Děje se něco maličká?" zeptal se mě chlapec z jizvami ,,Ne jsem v pořádku" vydala jsem ze sebe ,,Jsi si jistá…?“ začal James ale neznal moje jméno. ,,Cammeron" pokusila jsem se o úsměv a ukázala jsem na sebe. ,,Cože? Co to znamená Cameron a kde to máš?“ začal ten menší. ,,Ona myslí že to je její jméno idiote!“ vykřikl chlapec z černými vlasy. ,,jsem Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter a Peter Petigrew" převzal slovo Remus, ihned jak to dořekl zahleděla jsem se na Jamese, byl pohledný a já jsem se musela pousmát.

,,Co se stalo?" zeptal se mě James a já sklonila hlavu. ,,Přišla jsem sem z mými sourozenci ty ale zařadili do zmijozelu" šeptla jsem a Sirius který seděl vedle mě si mě přitáhl do obětí. ,,Dobře vím jaké to je princezno"usmál se na mě Sirius a já jsem na něj pohlédla ,,Jsem jediný z rodiny co je v nebelvíru a asi budu viděděný" oznámil mi a já jsem se zasmála. ,,Aspoň máš nějaký domov, já jsem ze sirotčince" oznámila jsem, kluci se na mě podívali a společně mě obejmuli. ,,Jsme tu pro tebe ať se stane cokoliv, pokud chceš budeme už navždy tvoje rodina" usmál se na mě James a dal mi pusu do vlasů, já jsem se usmála. Asi po hodině jsme dokázali zůstat vzhůru jen já a James, ostatní kluci už totiž šli spát.

,,Jamesi, já moc děkuju díky vám jsem přestala plakat a přestala jsem myslet na to že mi něco chybí" usmála jsem se a James se na mě podíval. ,,Taky mi chybí rodina, a prožívám toho hodně takže vím jaké to je. Víš můj otec je tak trochu tyran, mě i mou matku bije po každé, když je něco špatně" promluvil James do ticha a já jsem se na něj podívala. ,,Jamesi je mi to líto já se tu celou dobu lituju a ty při tom prožíváš něco ještě horšího" oznámila jsem a stiskla jsem mu pevně jeho pravou ruku.

,,Nebavme se o tom prosím... Raději mluv o tvé dyslexii a o sirotčinci" oznámil a já jsem pobaveně pokroutila hlavou. ,,Na dyslexii není co řešit Jamesi a sirotčinec, víš není to jako dětský domov, sirotčinec je strašné místo nahánějící hrůzu, děti nás tam šikanovali protože jsme byli jiní a vychovatelky se s námi nechtěli bavit měli jsme jen jeden toho druhého, teď jsme se rozdělili a já jsem se bála že budu sama" šeptla jsem a sklonila jsem hlavu k zemi. ,,Nebudeš sama vždycky ať se stane cokoliv teď už máš nás… A nás se už nezbavíš" pronesl James a já jsem se začala smát.

Ráno jsem se probudila na gauči společně z Jamesem, ležela jsem mu v klíně a spala jsem James spadl z hlavou na opěrce, zahlédla jsem kluky jak nás fotily. ,,vy zmetci!!" zakřičela jsem a rozeběhla jsem se za Siriusem který měl foťák v ruce a nehodlal se fotky vzdát. Běžela jsem za Siriusem až do velké síně kde se na mě všichni dívali jako na magora, je asi divné, když doběhnu do velké síně v pyžamu z mickey mousem. Sirius se začal smát a já jsem si myslela že ho zabiji že ani nebude vědět kdy a jak.

Když jsem se oblékla konečně jsem po boku Jamese došla na snídani a sedla jsem si ke klukům, holky na mě sice mávali ale slíbila jsem jim, že si k ním sednu na večeři aby se nezlobili. ,,Kluci? Co máme první hodinu" zeptala jsem se kluků, všichni se na sebe zmateně podívali což značilo, že absolutně nemají potuchy. ,,Začínáme kouzelnými formulemi" oznámil ke mně Remus a já jsem se usmála ,,Po tom přeměňování a lektvary" dokončil, už jen z těch třech hodin co jsem slyšela mě silně rozbolela hlava, tohle bude dlouhý den. V ten den kdy jsem je potkala se zrodili něco neobvyklého a kouzelného, zrodilo se přátelství které rozdělí jen smrt.

* * *

_,,Marlene?" vydechla jsem její jméno když otevřela dveře od jejího bytu. ,,Cameron" vydechla přes slzy a prudce mě obejmula. ,,Já... Je mi to líto Je-Je mi to moc líto, já-já omlouvám se ne-nedokázala jsem to" vykoktala jsem přes slzy. ,,To je v pořádku Cameron, zvládnu to, já je to v pořádku, byl jako můj bratr, byli mojí nejlepší přátelé ale nemůžeme nic dělat" pronesla ke mě. ,,Ja-Jak je na tom Dorcas? Její nejlepší kamarádka zemřela a Remus její životní láska zmizel" vydechla jsem když jsme se spolu posadili na gauč. ,,Je zlomená, nenávidí to, zkusila kontaktovat Remuse ale nepovedlo se to" vydechla Marlene a hrála si ze svým prstenem. ,,Marlene co se ještě děje?" zeptala jsem se a potom mi to došlo, proto jsem se začala rozhlížet ale nikde jsem ho neviděla._

_,,Severus se nevrátil" přikývla a já jsem se prudce postavila na nohy. ,,Jdu ho najít!" vykřikla jsem a rychle jsem vyběhla z domu, nemohla jsem ztratit dalšího člověka, my jsme nemohli ztratit dalšího člověka. Vyslala jsem nouzové zaklínadlo abych kontaktovala Severuse který se přemístil přímo přede mě. ,,Jsi v pořádku!" vykřikla jsem a vrhla jsem se mu okolo krku. ,,Jsem proč bych nebyl?" nechápal mě Severus. ,,Nevrátil jsi se za Marlene bojí se o tebe!" vykřikla jsem a on sklonil hlavu k zemi. ,,Co se děje?" zeptala jsem se nejistě ze strachem toho co mi řekne. ,,Nemůžu se k ní vrátit" připustil a já jsem se na něj nechápavě dívala. ,,Proč se nemůžeš vrátit?" vydechla jsem a cítila jsem jak mě ovál výtr a na zádech mi díky tomu naběhla husí kůže._

_,,Cameron, všechno tohle, je zlomené, je to zničeně a ona v tom už nesmí žít. Jenže problém je že my dva v tom žít musíme, když se k ní vrátím, stáhnu jí sebou. Proto jí musíš říct že jsem zemřel. Přesvědč jí aby odešla jak nejdál bude moct od tohohle všeho a nikdy se neohlížela, udělej to pro mě" pronesl ke mě a já jsem se na něj dívala. ,,Možn..." začala jsem svojí větu ale zajíkla jsem se. ,,Možná máš pravdu. Jsme zničení, jsme zlomení ale ona není, ještě ne a čím déle tu bude, tím déle jí to bude ohrožovat" vydechla jsem a vydala jsem se k Marlene, už jsem se na něj neotočila, nepodívala jsem se, prostě jsem udělala to co po mě chtěl, protože měl pravdu. Bylo nám dvacet, a všechno bylo pryč, všechno co jsme kdy milovali se roztříštilo jako sklo._


	5. Tajemství spojuje lidi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow získává novou kamarádku

**Z pohledu** **Willow**

Seděla jsem z Bratrem u Zmijozelského stolu, dívala jsem se na Cam která mě chvíli sledovala teď už se ale vesele bavila ze čtyřmi kl ukama, povzdechla jsem si a odvrátila jsem pohled od Cam k mému bratrovi který se na mě ustaraně díval. ,,Neboj vše bude v pohodě někde jí zastihneme a promluvíme si s ní"usmál se na mě a já jsem lehce přikývla i když jsem tušila že to nebude tak jednoduché. Zvedla jsem se od stolu a odešla jsem z velké síně chystající se na svoji první hodinu přeměňování. I na této hodině jsem se potkala ze sestrou seděla vedle kluka z brýlemi na očích a divoce rozcuchanými vlasy. Sedla jsem si vedle Andy za Reguluse a Luciuse kteří se o něčem bavili, z Andy jsme si už od začátku nebyli moc blízké.

Hned ve vlaku jsme si nebyli nijak sympatické což mě ale mrzelo, vypadala na příjemnou holku, ale prostě to mezi námi jaksi nezajiskřelo. Paní profesorku McGonagallovou jsem moc nevnímala, spíše jsem sledovala to jak se Cam něčemu směje a objímá si z klukem na jehož jméno jsem jaksi zapomněla ale měl delší černé vlasy. ,,To je můj bratranec Sirius z Jamese, Remusem a Peterem" prozradila mi Andy když si všimla jak se na ně dívám, to mi trochu pomohlo protože jsem si je v hlavě mohla konečně všechny pojmenovat. Sestra si mého pohledu všimla krátce se na mě podívala, ale pohled ode mě hned na to odvrátila a dál se bavila z klukama. Pohlédla jsem zpátky na McGonagallovou která se už ale hádala z Frankem Longbottomem který hned na poprvé zvládl něco pokazit.

Musela jsem se pousmát jako kdyby čekala že sem přišli nějaké zázraky, což my jsme bohužel pro ní nebyli. Podívala jsem se za sebe na Severuse který se celou tu dobu díval na jeho kamarádku Lily Evansovou která si bohužel pro něj sedla k Marlene. Severus do ní byl zamilovaný od momentu kdy se s ní před pár měsící poprvé potkal. Drkla jsem do něj jelikož se na něj Lily a Mar už zvláštně dívalo, ano bylo to pro ně dosti divné proto jsem ho ránou alespoň trochu probudila. ,,Děje se něco Willie?" zeptal se mě a já jsem protočila očima. ,,Už je divný to jak na ní civíš buď alespoň nenápadnější"šeptla jsem k němu a vrátila jsem se ke svému stolu kde Andy něco psala. Hned jak skončila hodina jsme já z Tomem dostihli Cam jdoucí po boku Remuse Lupina

,,Cam mohli bychom s tebou prosím mluvit?" zeptal se Tom mezitím co já jsem sledovala Remuse, odkud má ty jizvy, to přeci není normální, vypadá to jako škrábnutí drápy nějakého zvířete. ,,Určitě Reme jdi na před já vás doběhnu" Cam rozcuchala Remusovi vlasy, a ten potom odešel, Cam se na nás podívala. ,,Děje se něco?" zeptala se nás a já jsem si povzdechla. ,,Cam je mi to líto nechtěli jsme ti ublížit ale ať se stane cokoliv slibujeme ti že vždy budeme spolu nic a nikdo nás nerozdělí"pronesla jsem okamžitě a sevřela jsem jí v obětí. ,,Neudus mě Willie omluva se přijímá mám vás moc ráda"usmála se na mě Cam, a já jsem jí rychle pustila abych jí náhodou neudusila. ,,Promiň já jenom moc jsi mi chyběla je to sice jeden den ale chyběla jsi mi a mám tě ráda" usmála jsem se na ní a Cam si prohrábla vlasy.

,,Tomí, Willie já už musím jít kluci na mě čekají musíme jít na další hodinu společně"usmála se na nás, podívala jsem se na Toma a společně jsme kývli. ,,Jdi ale ještě nás obejmi"usmála jsem se a Cam nás ihned sborově obejmula, Tom jí stihnul dát ještě pusu na čelo a potom se Cam rozeběhla pryč. Z Tomem jsme se museli taky rozdělit on měl obranu já měla péči o kouzelné tvory takže jsem musela jít na Bradavické pozemky, to se mi ale nevydařilo jelikož jsem viděla plačící Andy která utíkala do Zmijozelské společenské místnosti. Rozeběhla jsem se za ní, vběhla jsem do společenky a potom ihned za Andy do pokoje kde už ležela na posteli a plakala do polštářů. Opatrně jsem si k ní sedla a dala jsem jí ruku na rameno, doufala jsem že se na mě podívá a já zjistím co se děje, to se ale nestalo dál tiše vzlykala do polštářů.

,,Andy co se stalo? Ublížil ti někdo?" zeptala jsem se jí opatrně po několika minutách ticha které prodlévali pouze její tiché vzlyky. ,,Bellatrix se stala" vydala, konečně se posadila a já jí mohla vidět do tváře. Oči měla opuchlé od tváře, v očích ji hrála jiskra bolesti. Tváře měla popadlé a kůži měla bledou víc než bílá stěna. ,,Co ti udělala?" zeptala jsem se jí opatrně a povzbudivě jsem jí stiskla ruku na znak toho že se nemusí bát a může mi to říct. ,,Říká ti něco jméno Ted Tonks?" zeptala se mě. Lehce jsem kývla a čekala jsem co dalšího mi řekne. ,,On je mudlovského původu a já se s ním hodně bavím je to můj nejlepší přítel, víš naše rodina je posedlá čistou krví Bellatrix se to dozvěděla a napsala o tom matce. Dneska jsem dostala huláka.

Matka mi řekla že se s ním mám přestat okamžitě bavit nebo mě vydědí" pronesla Andy ze vzlykem a já jsem si jí přitáhla do pevného obětí. ,,Nenech se ovládat svojí rodinou pokud je Ted nejlepší kamarád nevzdávej se ho. Rozhodni se pro to pro co chceš ne pro to co ti přikázali"pronesla jsem jí po chvíli ticha. Na Andy jsem poznala že se bojí, ale já nevěděla co mám dělat, nebyla jsem stavěná na utěšování, neměl mě k tomu kdo vychovat. Celou tu dobu jsem jí objímala z nadějí že mi někdo dojde pomoct. ,,Slibuji že všechno bude v pořádku ano Andy?"zeptala jsem se jí, podívala se na mě a lehce kývla, ale ona sama tomu z nějakého důvodu nevěřila. ,,Dobře Andy teď mě poslouchej ano? Neposlouchej něčí rozkazy protože to není jejich život je to tvůj život a ty si ho můžeš řídit sama je to tvé rozhodnutí.

Je to tvůj život a tvoje věc a oni ti do toho nemají co mluvit!" vykřikla jsem rozhodně a Andy se začala smát. ,,Čemu se směješ?"pronesla jsem na oko uraženě a Andy se rozesmála ,,vypadala jsi legračně něco jako nasraný orangutan zkřížený z delfínem"oznámila Andy, já jsem už to nedala a tak jako ona jsem vyprskla do smíchu. ,,Něco mi slib Will... Tohle všechno bude naše tajemství ano?"zeptala se mě a já jsem na ní pohlédla. ,,Nikdy bych nezradila kamarádku ano? Nikdy v životě to nikomu neřeknu dokud ty sama nebudeš chtít. Do té doby to bude naše malé tajemství" usmála jsem se na ní a ona mě pevně obejmula. ,,Naše první malé tajemství" usmála se tiše Andy a já jsem jí lehce šťouchla a obě dvě jsme si ze smíchem lehly na postel.

,,Co ty a Cam?" zeptala se mě po chvíli ticha. ,,Je v pořádku, nebyla na mě ani naštvaná, jen mě stále mrzí že nejsme ve stejné koleji, vždy jsme byli zvyklí že spolu děláme všechno a trávíme spolu veškerý čas teď spolu trávíme max tak dvě hodiny denně" pronesla jsem a Andy se začala smát. ,,Nemůžete na sobě být navždy závislé" pronesla ke mě a já jsem si povzdechla. ,,Byli jsme jediní, byli jsme sirotci, ale bylo jsme sirotci spolu, neměli jsme nikoho jiného jen jeden druhého" pronesla jsem z lehkým úsměvem a Andy se usmála a obejmula mě. ,,Jsem tu pro tebe ano?" zeptala se mě z úsměvem a já jsem okamžitě přikývla. ,,Děkuji ale teď si jdeme lehnout ano?" usmála jsem se ale stejně jsme usnuli v jedné společné posteli a holky se nám po ránu smáli.

* * *

_,,Ona-Ona pořá-pořád žije? Je v-v pořádku?" zeptala jsem se a sledovala jsem Minevru McGonagallovou která se na mě lehce usmála. Minnie vzala do ruky papírek který mi dala do ruky, byla na něm adresa. ,,Jdi" lehce se usmála, popadla jsem papírek a prudce jsem vyběhla z kanceláře a přemístila jsem se na adresu. Cítila jsem slzy v očích a lehce jsem zaklepala na dveře. Zaslechla jsem kroky a zvuk otevírání dveří. Za dveřmi se oběvila starší žena Andromeda Tonks. ,,Kdo-Kdo jsi?" zeptala se tiše Andy a já jsem se nadechla, už mě nepoznala. ,,Od sedmého ročníku jsem se nezměnila Andy" pronesla jsem tiše a něco v jejím výrazu se změnilo, a zlomeně se na mě dívala. ,,W-Willow? A-Ale říkali že jsi zemřela" vydechla Andy ze slzami v očích._

_,,To protože jsme jeho sestry, museli jsme se nějak skrýt a tohle byla jediná možnost" pronesla jsem z lehkým úsměvem. ,,Takže to jsi doopravdy ty" Andy se zasmála a prudce mě obejmula. ,,Tede! Máme návštěvu!" vykřikla nahlas Andy. ,,Pojď do vnitř ať nezmrzneš" usmála se na mě Andy a aníž by čekala na mojí odpověď táhla mě do domu. ,,Tede!" vykřikla jsem na muže a obejmula jsem ho. ,,Pro Merlina... Willow bály jsme se že jsi zemřela" vyhrkl Ted a pevně mě objímal okolo pasu. ,,Pojď si sednout udělám čaj a všechno nám řekneš" usmál se na mě a vrhl se do kuchyně zatím co já a Andy jsme si spolu sedli na pohovku. Andy odešla na pomoc Tedovi a já jsem zavřela oči a zhluboka jsem se nadechla, nemohla jsem._

_Nemohla jsem zůstat, nemohla jsem je ohrozit, na to jsem je měla až moc ráda. Zvedla jsem se z gauče a vydala jsem se ke vchodovým dveřím a naposledy jsem se podívala na své dva nejlepší kamarády. Otevřela jsem dveře od domu ale někdo mě zastavil. ,,Odcházíš?" zeptal se dětský hlásek a já jsem se na ni otočila. Byla to Nymfadora Tonks byla jsem při jejím narozením. ,,Musím Nym nemohu je ohrozit. Řekni prosím svým rodičům že je mám ráda" usmála jsem se a Nym ihned přikývla. Sklonila jsem se a políbila jsem jí na čelo na rozloučenou. ,,Sbohem" špitla jsem a odešla jsem z domu, lámalo mi to srdce protože jsem věděla že už je po tomhle dni nebudu moct nikdy znovu vidět, ale měli rodinu, byli šťastní a do té doby, to je v pořádku._


	6. Dopis

**Z pohledu** **Willow**

Šla jsem za Andy, domluvili jsme se že dneska oslavíme mé narozeniny. Tom byl poslední dobou hodně tajemný, a moc jsme se poslední dobou neviděli. Poslední dobou mě hodně bolela hlava. Bylo to jako bych v nich měla střepy. Moc jsem nevnímala to co říká Andy, byla jsem poslední dobou dost utahaná. Po nocích jsem často nespala. Když jsem se snažila probudit, slyšela jsem hlas. ,,Will posloucháš mě vůbec?"z přemýšlení mě probudil hlas Andy. Trhla jsem sebou a prudce jsem se na ní podívala. ,,Jo, Ne"přiznala jsem na konec. ,,Děje se něco?"zeptala se. Z Andy jsme si byli poslední dobou dost blízké. Nikdy jsem nevěděla jak, ale poznala když se něco děje.

Nechtěla jsem jí říct co se děje, měla jsem pocit že by mi asi neuvěřila. ,,Trápí mě Tom"přiznala jsem nakonec. Andy se zastavila a podívala se na mě. ,,Poslední dobou se moc nevidíme, ani mě moc nevnímá"dodala jsem k mé předešlé větě. ,,Willie, Tom má možná jen špatné období"promluvila ke mně. Je mu jedenáct sakra!! Co ho asi tak může zrovna v jedenácti letech trápit? Ne neřekla jsem to nahlas, jen jsem beze slov kývla. Dneska byl nábor nebelvírských hráčů pro Famprpál. Dozvěděla jsem se že kamarád mé sestry moc neprošel. Musela jsem se smát nad tím co se mu stala.

,,Představ si že Sirius mu řekl jaký je debil"pronesla ke mně Andy a já jsem se začala smát. Já a Andy jsme seděli ve společenské místnosti. Bavili jsme se o všem možném. Nadešla ale chvíle kdy jsme začali řešit mé narozeniny. ,,Ty a Cam jste dvojčata a Cam má dnes narozeniny. Což znamená že ty je máš taky"oznámila mi a já zaúpěla. ,,Nechtěla jsem, aby jste to věděli" namítla jsem. Své narozeniny jsem vždy slavila jen po boku svých sourozenců. Chtěla jsem to dodržet i tento rok, přesto že jsme se rozdělili. ,,Počkat Cam to slavila bez nás?"zeptala jsem se překvapeně. ,,Slavila z Poberty"oznámila mi a mě ovládl smutek.

Nebyla jsem moc překvapená, čekala jsem to, ale doufala jsem. ,,Tak my to zase oslavíme s tebou!"vykřikla nadšeně Andy. Zasmála jsem se, a ač se mi nechtělo přikývla jsem. ,,Hele Andy. Prosím ať to není velké. Prostě malá oslava z mými přáteli"usmála jsem se na ni. ,,Mám pozvat i Cam?"zeptala se mě a já jsem musela zapřemýšlet. ,,Ne nezvi ji. Ona slavila narozeniny beze mě. Tak já budu zase slavit bez ní"oznámila jsem, a Andy se spokojeně usmála. Andy odešla vše zařídit. Sedla jsem si na gauč a dívala jsem se na krb, v kterém nikdy nehořel oheň.

Nevěděla jsem proč, ale zmijozel netopil ani v zimě. Sedla jsem si do turka a přikryla jsem se dekou. Do ruky jsem vzala brk z pergamenem. Nadechla jsem se. Odhodlávala jsem se znovu to udělat. Když jsme byli menší, psali jsme dopisy rodičům. Věděli jsme že si je nikdy nepřečtou. Měli jsme ale šanci říct úplně všechno. Už hodně dlouho jsme to neudělali, ale já to potřebovala. Pod pergamen jsem si dala knihu jako tvrdý podklad. Nevěděla jsem jak začít, ale po chvíli to šlo samo od sebe.

_Ahoj mami,_

_Vím už hodně dlouho jsem ti nic nenapsala. Nepočítám s tím že si to přečteš. Pochybuji o tom že se to k tobě vůbec dostane. Možná se divíš co s námi je, že jsme tak dlouho_ _nenapsaly_ _. No abych pravdu přiznala poslední dobou je to dost těžké. Věděla jsi o tom že jsme kouzelníci? No asi ano jelikož to máme_ _zdřejmně_ _po tobě. Dostali jsme se do školy čar a kouzel v Bradavicích. Já z Tomem jsme ve zmijozelu, jsme spolu. Problém je ale_ _Cammie_ _. Dostala se do Nebelvíru. Od té doby co nás klobouk rozdělil je vše špatně._ _Cam_ _si našla přátele. Ne není to špatně, jsem ráda že někoho má._

_Mám ale pocit, že od té doby co je našla... Nepotřebuje nás. Je ale šťastná, a to je asi to nejdůležitější. Starosti mi, ale dělá i Tom. Poslední dobou je zvláštní, chová se divně. Je tajemný. Poslední dobou se moc nevidíme jen se míjíme, ostatně tak jako z_ _Cam_ _. Poslední dobou se mi taky zdají divné sny. Mluví ke mně hlas. Říká mi že pokud se otočím za světlem zemřu. Nevíš co to znamená? Ale dál._

_Víš co je dneska za den? Máme narozeniny. Měl by to být ten nejšťastnější den jaký máme. Víš do teď jsme narozeniny vždy slavili v sirotčinci. S_ _Cam_ _jsme nám_ _upletli_ _věnce. Tom potom upekl amatérský dort. Byli jsme šťastní protože jsme byli spolu. Tento rok je to ale jinak._ _Cam_ _oslavila narozeniny ze svými přáteli, bez nás. Tom je snad ani slavit nebude. A já? Ano budu je slavit. Ale ne z lidmi s kterými je chci slavit._

_Nepíšu ti, ale kvůli tomuhle. Píšu protože chci pravdu, vysvětlení. Říct jak moc tě nenávidím a zároveň miluji. Ano je to paradox, ale... Já nemůžu. Ocitli jsme se jako malý před prahem sirotčince. Stali jsme se sirotci. Proč, proč jsi nás odložila? Co jsme udělali. Máma by přece své děti měla milovat jak nejvíc mohla. Proč jsi nám nikdy neposlala dopis? Proč jsi nás nechala samotné? Ty si ani nedokážeš představit jak to bolí. Jak bolí uvědomit si že jsi jedna z nich. Jedna z těch co nemají rodinu. Neměli jsme mámu aby mě a Ann naučila se líčit. Hezky oblékat. Neměli jsme tátu aby nám řekl_ _frázy_ _„Než se vdáš tak se to zahojí. Nebyli jste u nás když jsme se poprvé v životě spálili. Nebyli jste u nás aby jste si nás přitáhly do obětí a řekli že bude všechno dobré._

_Neměla jsem šanci nikomu říct „Maminko,Tatínku". Neměla jsem nikoho o kom bych mohla říct ,,Tohle jsou naši rodiče". Tolik nechci plakat, ale bolí to. Proč jsi se pro nás nevrátila?_

_Když jsme se ocitli na nádraží, viděla jsem jak se všichni loučí s rodinami, rodiči. My vás tam neměli. Nemohli jsme vás pevně obejmou, a říct že vás máme rádi. Každou neděli všem přichází dopisy od rodiny. My si nemůžeme přečíst dopis v kterém je napsáno jedno jediné blbé „máme vás rádi"._

_Víš co já... Raději už končím, nechci víc plakat. Mami já tě mám strašně ráda, ať jsi udělala cokoliv. Potřebovala jsem ze sebe ale všechno dostat._

_Z láskou_ _Willow_ _Riddle_

Začali mi stékat slzy, papír jsem držela pevně v rukou a přemýšlela jsem co udělat. Nikdy by se k ní stejně nedostal. Obrátila jsem ho, zavřela jsem oči a roztrhala jsem ho na čtyři poloviny. Ty poloviny jsem nechala spadnout k zemi. Andy došla do společenské místnosti, oslava byla připravená. Byla jsem sama... Tom tam nebyl, moje sestra tam nebyla, vlastně jsem nevěděla kde ona byla ale nebyla při mě. Povzdechla jsem si a pevně jsem přivřela oční víčka k sobě, protože pravdou bylo že bez mé sestry která by byla stále po mém boku jsem se možná cítila osaměle. V ty momenty jsem si přála aby Brumnál nikdy nedošel do Sirotčince a já z Cam bychom mohli fungovat tak jako před tím a tak jako kdysi by nás nic nerozdělilo ani kolej.

* * *

_,,Willow" vydechla tiše moje sestra a já jsem se na ní podívala. ,,Víš že nás znovu rozdělí že ano?" zeptala se mě a já jsem na těžko polkla. ,,Nechci aby nás znovu rozdělili Cam" vydechla jsem a ona mě chytla za ruku. ,,To že budeme v jiných kolejích neznamená že nebudeme stále spolu, ať se stane cokoliv v tomhle všem jsme společně, já tu budu vždy pro tebe a ty pro mě" pronesla ke mě a já jsem se lehce pousmála a přikývla jsem, věřila jsem jí. ,,,,Annabeth Ross!" Minnie zvolala její vymyšlené jméno a já jsem se lehce pousmála když jsem jí sledovala. ,,Je mi to líto Annie ale... Nebelvír!" vykřikl klobouk a já jsem cítila poslední malou naději která někde hluboko ve mě stále ještě plápolala. Cam odešla k Nebelvírskému stolu a já jsem si skousla ret._

_,,Elizabeth Ross!" zvolali moje jméno. Sedla jsem si na stoličku a zavřela jsem oči. ,,Willow rád bych ti vyhověl a dovolil aby jste mohli být spolu ale ty víš že to nemůžu udělat, musí se to stát, je mi to líto. Zmijozel!" vykřikl klobouk a já jsem otevřela oči se slzami. Přikývla jsem a vydala jsem se ke zmijozelskému stolu kde mě obejmula Pansy. ,,Jsme v jedné koleji!!" vykřikla ale já jsem se podívala na Cameron. Cameron se na mě lehce usmála a přikývla. Povzdechla jsem si, usmála jsem se a sedla jsem si odhodlaně ke stolu, jednou jsem to už zvládla, po druhé to zvládnu taky. Jsem dostatečně silná na to abych to dokázala, jsem Riddle. Najdu novou rodinu, a nový domov tady na tomhle místě ve Zmijozelu, tak jako jsem to udělala kdysi._


End file.
